infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WTR54GS v2.1
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WTR54GS v2.1 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = Q87-WTR54GSV21 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5350 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 200MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 2MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 8MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 1-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power = 110/240 VAC 1.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = ? Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 rc6 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Broadcom WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *WTR54GS v1, v2 & v2.1 (Linksys Travel Router) now supported Flashing - download and install Sercomm utility - download and unzip WTR upgrade file -- for v1: WTRv1_sercomm.zip -- for v2 and v2.1: WTRv2x_sercomm.zip - download latest -- for v1: RC5 mini or RC5 nokaid -- for v2 and v2.1: RC5 micro - download Linksys TFTP utility #Set your PC's IP to 192.168.16.10 #Log into WTR at 192.168.16.1, password: admin #Go to: Administration -> Factory defaults -> "Restore factory Defaults" #Click "Continue" #Close your browser window #Set your PC's IP to 192.168.1'''.10 #Start Sercomm "Upgrade Utility" #Select your ethernet adapter #Press "Browse target" button #MAC of your WTR will apear in "Devices List" #Press "Files", select: for v1: '''WTRv1_sercomm.bin; for v2 and v2.1: WTRv2x_sercomm.bin, press OK #Press "Upgrade", wait until upgrade completes, press OK #Important: WAIT ANOTHER 3 MINUTES #Start ping to 192.168.1.1 -t #When reply with TTL=100, start tftp (command line or Linksys TFTP utility), transfer RC5 mini or nokaid for v1, for v2 & v2.1 you can only use RC5 micro. #Observe ping, when TTL=64, you have dd-wrt installed. #CONGRATULATIONS! PS: If you don't get ping reply at 15, reboot (power cycle) and wait another 3 min. Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Fix Me! Category:Cisco-Linksys